Be My Pet
by RandomJaz
Summary: It becomes clear to Neil that his best friend, Rod,has developed an interest in his lovely wife. Rather than getting angry, Neil asserts his dominance over both of them, leaving a very confused Rod to navigate the new friendship. Lemon, threesome, BDSM, Powerplay Side story to my NeilxRio fic "Control".
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was a request from Sakura for a RodxRio fic so here it is. I had the idea to add Rod to Neil and Rio's fun instead of creating an entirely different character dynamic for Rio. So this and _Control_ connected. I've noticed that in the Harvest Moon A New Beginning fandom a lot of Neil fans tend to also like Rod so I decided this would be an interesting experiment. Feedback is appreciated so read and review please. (Sakura, if by any chance you're not satisfied with this just let me know and I'll write a RodxRio story that is strictly RodxRio) As always, thank you to my faithful readers! -Jazmin

Ps. Those of you waiting on an update to my RioxAllen and TinaxJoe story, it's on the way :)Thank you for your patience guys.

Neil stood behind the counter of his animal stand anticipating the end of his shift. Rod, whose stand was right besides his, rambled on cheerfully about the new shipment of pet supplies he had received. Being that Rod was his close friend, Neil tried his best not to show his growing irritation. The day was dragging on and all he could think about was getting home to his wife. Rod's insistant chatter was making it difficult for him to just zone out to pass the time.

"Hey, how's Rio's dog? " Rod suddenly asked.

Neil momentarily reflected on the pet his wife brought home about a week prior, the brown dog was relatively small and completely infatuated with Rio. Due to the fact that she usually ran her livestock purchases by him, Neil initially had been confused as to why she randomly appeared with a dog. Apparently Rod gave it to her as a friendly gift.

"Oh, the dog? He's fine. Loves Rio to pieces." he drawled, shrugging indiffrently.

"I bet. What's there not to like about Rio?" he remarked almost impulsively.

Neil shifted his eyes over to Rod questionly who in return swallowed nervously and chuckled. Rod had been friends with Neil before either of them had met Rio. When she came along, unknowing to each other, they both developed feelings for her. Rod was an outwardly sweet friendly guy but incredibly shy and unassertive. Neil on the other hand was outwardly aggressive and rough around the edges but incredibly sweet inside. Ultimately Neil's assertiveness won him Rio, but he now had suspicions his best friend was infatuated with her. The suspicion was not new.

The thought didn't bother him as much as it probably should have. Being that Neil was a very dominant and assertive type the idea of someone fawning after his wife just boosted his ego. He had something valuable and worth envying. Choosing to spare his friend an anxiety attack Neil did not verbally question Rod about his oddly suggestive remark, choosing to disregard it instead.

"Hey, uh...Rio never bought a collar. Is it alright if I swing by your house after work to bring her one? "Rod questioned. "I mean, I suppose you could just bring her one...b-but I want her to choose what color she wants." Rod rambled, sweatingly slightly

"That's fine, I guess." he retorted indifferently, internally cringing.

In all honesty Neil didn't want Rod coming by and not because of his suspicions but because he had plans. He was hoping to get home before Rio was finished with her farm chores in order to ambush and ravish her. Married life was good...really good.

"Awesome, thanks"

Time passed slowly as the workday slowly neared it's end. Eventually 6 o' clock came around and they packed their shops up. Trekking down the hill path they navigated towards Rio's ranch. Neil stretched his arms up and chest forward until he heard a satisfying crack from his back. Reaching in go his pockets, Rod retrieved and held two dog collars, colors black and pink.

"Those the only colors you got?" Neil asked, nodding at the collars he held.

"Yeah, the pink is new though. Used to only have black..."

"Ah."

Silence overtook them as they made their way through the outskirts of town. The evening air was beginning to cool slightly, blowing against them softly. Neil's mind began to drift to more exciting thoughts, images of his wife kneeling before him. Shaking the thoughts away he focused on not getting an erection. Rod really had to pick today for a visit?

Rio's farm came in to view and Niel led Rod to their modest home. Opening the door he invited him inside but was interrupted by a familiar soft feminine voice.

"Hey guys!"

Barely catching the stunned look on his friend's face, he whipped his head around to greet Rio. He expected to see his wife wearing her usual dirty overalls with her long golden hair pulled back in an oily bun but was greeted by something totally different. Rio had worn out cut offs that reached barely past the curve of her backside. Flip flops adorned her feet and simple white T-shirt was worn over black sports bra...the only reason he knew that was because said shirt was wet and sticking to her.

Rio's hair was pulled up in a high ponytail as she held her fishing rod in one hand and a basket of bounty in the other. Neil's mouth gaped slightly before he came back to reality, responding to Rio.

"Hey hun-."he started

"I didn't know we were having company over! This is perfect, I'll make dinner. Come in, I'll prep this fish" she gushed girlishly, hurrying to the kitchen.

Setting the basket aside, she placed the fish in the sink and prepared to begin scaling them.

"Do you like red or white wine with your dinner?" she asked. "Personally I prefer white, but you're the guest-"

"Actually he's not here for that, Rio." Neil clarified.

As much as he loved his wife's good nature, she didn't realize she was cockblocking her own husband. Rod came to give her a collar, then he would leave. Unfortunately for Neil, his wife was extremely loving and nice, always wanting to do things for others.

After being told Rod was not in fact visiting for dinner Rio's face fell and she looked up from her place at the sink, oblivious to the awkwardness or sexual tension emmiting from both males.

"Oh, do you have somewhere to be Rod?" she asked disappointed.

"Well n-no-" he stammered, avoiding Neil's face and Rio's chest.

"Well great! You can stay then! I spent this afternoon by the river fishing and caught so much! The game this season is huge, I got pulled in earlier. It was a riot." she laughed to herself, happily prepping the fish.

Neil grit his teeth in frustration but kept his cool. Stalking to the dining table he took his seat and gestured for Rod to follow suit. The home was pleasantly quiet as the sound of Rio's knife clanking against the metal sink echoes slightly. The white shirt she wore was still damp and sticking to her slightly, a detail that neither man missed. Neil kept politely conversing with Rod, noticing his periodic eye shifts.

Glancing over subtly Neil caught where his attention was repeatedly being drawn to. His wife was currently bent over in the low wine rack on the kitchen floor searching for a bottle. When glancing back at his friend, he noticed the immediate startle response he displayed upon being caught staring. Once again, Neil just ignored it.

Rio set the bottle of wine aside and began setting rice to cook on the stove. The fish was sliced in to sashimi and arranged on a plate before being placed in the fridge to cool. Washing her hands, she grabbed 3 wine glasses and settled in at the table with her husband and guest.

"Got this wine from a couple towns over, it's supposed to be amazing. I was warned it's strong but we're all adults!" Rio laughed playfully, pouring the liquor in to the awaiting glasses. "The rice will take a bit to cook."

Neil took his glass appreciatively. Hopefully the alcohol would help loosen him up enough to not kick Rod out. His presence was intruding on his personal time. Friend or not, he had needs. Rod took his glass and hesitated before drinking. They all downed their first round of drinks before continuing on to their second. Rio chatted happily like the social being she was, Neil and Rod listened contently .

The alcohol was beginning to take effect and Neil's face began to develop a light flush of color. Rod's walls fell and he looked at Rio with adorning eyes as she talked animately. Under the table Rio's foot trailed up her husbands pant leg teasingly as she continued her joyful conversation.

"So I'm sitting on the pier and this huge tug pulled me in the river!" Rio explained, arms movingly hyperly. "I retrieve my rod and the giant fish is still hooked! Ha!"

Rod's tipsy gaze was drawn to the bouncing momentum of her breasts as she actively animated her story while seated. Neil's hand crept on to his wife's thigh, lightly circling the skin just below the hem of her small shorts. She silently brushed his hand away and proceeded to pour more drinks. Soon after she stood from her seat and excused herself to freshen up for dinner. Before she could move from the table, Neil boldy swatted her ass as a parting.

The girlish squeal that escaped her mouth soon erupted in to giggles. She smacked his shoulder half heartedly before wandering off to retrieve a towel. After doing so, she retreated to the bathroom to shower, walking tipsy. Neil and Rod were left to drunkenly keep each other company. The shower could be heard and Neil's attention snapped to his red haired friend.

"You like checking out my wife?" he asked rhetorically.

Rod looked like he had seen a ghost, the shock bloomed across his face. The expression bordered on terror. Neil's face held no aggression though, just a steady alcohol flush. Not knowing what to say, Rod said nothing. That did not deter Neil, however.

"She looks awesome after working. I was planning to come home after work and have her bent over the bed but here we are having a dinner date instead." Neil drawled sounding bored, the wine clearly removing any filter he possessed.

Rod sat uncomfortably, growing nervous. Neil leaned forward over the table towards him, rested on his forearms.

"I don't know what angle you're playing at but she's _my_ wife. Doesn't matter that you're here, I'm still gonna get what I want..." Neil stated.

The shower could be heard shutting off and Rod internally panicked. He did not know what to expect from this peculiar situation. Neil was on to him, but not aggressive. Neil's intoxication was either his saving grace or oncoming doom.

"So what's with those collars or whatever? " Neil questioned.

Rod pulled said objects from his pockets and set them on the table, sliding them to Neil.

"I thought she'd like one for her dog-" he began before Neil cut him off.

"This pink one would look nice around her neck"

Suddenly Rio's voice carried from the bathroom.

"Honey, could you check the rice for me?"

Neil wandered in to the kitchen and peeked in to the small pot on top of the stove. The rice was steamed and fully cooked so he placed a cover on the pot and turned off the burner. Taking his seat back at the table, Neil prepared to continue his sexually frustrated drunken banter but Rio emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Rod's eyes widened and Rio's hazy mind took a moment to register the problem. Looking down at herself she profusely apologized and attempted to excuse herself to dress but Neil's voice picked up a familiarly firm tone.

 _"Come here"_

Thanks for reading! This will be picked up in the next chapter that I will have up soon. Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promised I'd have this up quickly so here you go! To my reviewer who requested a RodxRio story, if you are not satisfied with this feel free to let me know. Read and review please :) (Also if you're reading this story I highly recommend reading my RioxNeil story called _Control_ first) -Jazmin

" _Come here"_

Rio hesitated. In response Neil stared at her sternly, eyes smoldering any will power she had. Holding the towel to her body tightly, she approached her husband. Quickly casting a side glance in the direction of their guest, she looked at Neil with a confused expression. Rod sat tensely, unable to tear his eyes from the toweled woman before him.

Neil pushed his chair away from the table and pulled Rio to sit across his lap.

"You know Rod here came to bring you a present." he commented, looking over at the shy man sitting across the table from them.

With his index finger he plucked the light pink colored dog collar that rested on the polished surface and held it up to his tipsy wife. Neil's face held a serious stare as he turned the little collar between his fingers as if he were contemplating.

"I think we should put it to use, it's only polite. Right sweetheart?" he cooed condescendingly, running the material over the curve of her neck.

"N-Neil, what's going on?"

Neil answered her by pulling her in to a kiss. Rio resisted at first and tried to pull away. Neil was having none of that. His rough fingers held her skull firmly as he crushed his mouth to her. His other hand tugged off her towel, throwing it to the ground aggressively. The sudden exposure spiked Rio's adrenaline and she ripped herself away from her husband attempting to scramble for the towel.

Keeping her planted on his lap, he picked up the collar once more, fastening it around her neck. The pink material rested low on her neck, complimenting the bright blush that spread from her face down to her breasts. Neil then shoved her on the floor and shot a withering glare at Rod.

"Put it on" he demanded.

Rod's drunken haze delayed his thought process, unable to comprehend what Neil was asking of him he just stared back at the man utterly confused.

"Put the fucking collar on!"

Rod's eyes flashed with understanding and he frantically picked up the black dog collar. Looking back at the Neil, Rod hesitated from embaressment. Was this really happening?

"NOW"

Neil's booming voice startled him and he nervously tried to wrap the collar around his own neck. His best friend's piercing eyes burned holes through his skin as he stumbled multiple times to close the clasp. After successfully doing so, Rod looked back at Neil for further instructions.

"Take your shirt off" he told him.

Rod's fingers grasped the hem of his shirt, pausing to look at Rio's who was kneeling on the floor naked. She held her arms tightly across her bosom, shielding herself from Rod's curious eyes. Pulling the cotton material of his shirt off he let it drop to the ground. His lean body was slightly muscular, taunt ab tapering in to narrow hipbones,

Standing up, Neil looped his finger under Rio's collar and pulled her around the table to kneel at Rod's feet.

"You know what to do, baby" he stated, looming behind Rio.

Rio's hand rested on Rod's thighs as he shyly avoided making eye contact with her. Running her slender fingers up towards the button to his jeans, she popped open the button and Rod looked down at her startled as she slowly unzipped him.

Rod's semi hard erecion was fondled through the material of his boxers, the prominent bulge growing harder. Moisture gradually began seeping through the thin cotton and Rio pulled his erection free of it's confines. Tongue out she dragged the mushroom tip across her pink appendage, droplets of salty sweet fluid dissolving on her tastebuds.

She gently sucked the soft flesh inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. Rod began to breathe heavily and clenched his fingers in to fists from the intense sensations. Rio suddenly plunged forward and took his length down her throat in one swift motion. Bobbing up and down she began to stimulate him more assertively.

Rod's quickly spiraled towards orgasm as Rio continued to tease and pleasure him. He attempted to slow her down as to not lose his seed like a juvinille virgin.

"AH! T-take it easy-" he groaned, being cut off by the muscles of Rio's throat closing around him quickly as she swallowed with his cock inside her mouth.

Rod released as Rio pulled herself away, holding his semen inside her mouth.

"Show him" Neil ordered from behind her.

She opened her mouth , revealing the milky substance streaked across her tongue. Rod infatuately reached out to touch her face but was angrily swatted away by Neil.

"You don't fucking touch what's mine until I say you can, understood?"

Rod nodded mutely, looking at Rio in post orgasm adoration. Her lips were swollen from sucking his cock and her nipples stood perky on her round modestly sized breasts. Her thighs were pressed tightly togther preventing him from seeing the soft patch of flesh between her legs. The thought of her delicate lady bits made his spent member ache.

Rio swallowed his cum, reaching her hands up to undo her long ponytail. The long golden tresses fell and framed her face seductively. This was too much, all this had to be dream. There was no way this was actually happening right now. Rod was snapped from his ponderings on reality when Rio began tugging his pants and underwear all the way down. Neil had undressed and moved to sit on the bed.

"Come on, hurry! Don't keep him waiting, he hates that" Rio whispered urgently.

Tugging Rod in the direction of the bed she looked at her husband as he watched her hungrily. Neil'a stare hardened when his eyes landed on Rod.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, if spoken to you are to refer to me as 'Sir'." he told Rod. "Safe word is 'enough'. "

"Safe word...what? OH!" Rod explained, the meaning of his words registering.

Neil pulled Rio to straddle his lap as he sat on the mattress at the edge of the bed, pulling her thighs as far apart as they would go he held them securely around his waist. Glancing down at Rod he motioned for him to get on the floor behind Rio. Once in position he made his task very clear.

"Eat her out. Now. And do it right." he commanded Rod.

Rod placed his hands on Rio's backside and leaned forward to probe her slippery entrance with his tongue. Rio gasped quietly and clung to Neil's torso. Holding her still, he instructed Rod to continue. He traced his tongue around her entrance and proceeded to probe her again. His tongue wiggled within her, massaging her sensitive walls.

Rio began to tremble as her clitoris swelled from arousal, causing her intimate lips to slicken with intimate lips to slicken with sweet juice. Rod licked up her essence, coaxing herbto near her limit. Neil's clothehard on pressed against Rio's aching clitoris as she rocked back in to Rod's face.

Her fingers moved to Neil's blonde hair, tightening in the spikey locks as she felt her pelvic muscles begin to flutter orgasmically.

"Yes, just like that! A-ah! Mmm!" she moaned "I'm right there!"

Before she could reach her climax Neil's palm made contact with Rod's forehead and shoved him away forcefully. Scooting backwards, he held Rio to him.

"Come up here and get behind her. Wet your dick-"

"How?" he interrupted

"How the hell do you think?!" Neil bellowed.

Getting behind Rio, Rod reluctantly positioned his erect penis by her dripping lips. Rio tensed in anticipation, then shuddered as Rod timidly slid himself into her to lubricate himself. Resisting the urge to thrust without Neil's permission was torture.

"Pull out and fuck her the other way." he told him gruffly. "You don't cum until she does."

Pushing Rio down, she was impaled on to Neil's engorged erection. Rod slid his erection in to tighter entrance, shaking as she tightened around him with an almost vice like pressure he began to thrust in rhythm with Neil. She bounced in Neil's lap and Rod found himself jelous of the position Neil was in.

Rio moaned and gasped as both her holes were fucked without mercy, both men stretching her. Neil's hands held her hips and Rod clenched fistfulls of her ass. Having been previously close to orgasm, Rio was close. Neil picked up his pace and rammed in to her furiously. Yelping she held on to Neil with a white knuckled grip as her nerve endings were set on over drive.

Rod's hands held her shapely backside firmly, causing the flesh to redden. The distinct sound of skin slapping skin echoed on the walls, accompanied by their heavy breathing and grunts. Being to shy to look up at Neil in this situation, Rod kept his eyes fixed on Rio's lower back as he thrust in to her repeatedly.

"Come on us, baby. Do it!" Neil urged her, clenching his jaw.

An ear curdling wail escaped her mouth as she began to loudly vocalize her nearing orgasm. Her body tightened intensely on both men, clamping around their erections as she came. Neil followed suit shortly after, leaving Rod to finish last. Collapsing back on to Rod, Rio shut her eyes to calm down and catch her breath.

Thank you so much for reading, guys! Let me know your thoughts :) I'll continue this further if requested.


	3. Chapter 3

Rio laid back against Rod, resting her body weight on him. His skin felt hot underneath hers, comfortably so, and she breathed a relaxed sigh. Both her husband and Rod stayed nestled inside her, their erections pulsing against her loosening orifices. Her muscles released their tension, her head swimming in post coital bliss and light intoxication

Neil pulled out from Rio, leaving her to rest on Rod. The coppery haired man held her loosely, licking his dry lips as she turned her cheek to rest on his collarbone. She murmured contently to noone in particular, eyelashes fluttering down over the tops of her cheeks. His own mind was foggy from the combination of orgasm and booze, leaving him slightly lethargic.

Resting his head on top of hers he shut his eyes too and breathed in the smell of her shampoo, a tired but very satisfied man. Her body against as she basked in her afterglow was a feeling far more euphoric than their frantic activities moments before. Rio was on him, comfortable as if they shared intimacy before.

The weight on the bed shifted as Neil got up and picked up his underwear, putting the black briefs on without saying a word. He pulled the elastic band up his legs and to his hips, adjusting them without hurry. He pulled his hair back, the long blond spikes of his bangs falling back in to place. His eyes flicked over to his wife and Rod, blinking somewhat uncaringly.

"Lay her down by the pillows" Neil told rod, making him open his eyes. "She's tired"

Rod nodded, moving the woman on his chest very carefully. From his place standing by the bed, he pulled himself out of her and picked her up in his arms bridal style. She shifted in to him as he moved her, placing her to lay down with a pillow supporting her head. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and breasts as she lay on her back, body flush with warmth. He couldn't tell if it was simply her or a result of the alcohol.

He didn't want to let her go just yet but Neil requested he make her comfortable. She wasn't his wife and it wasn't his house, challenging anything in the slightest was not on the list of things he considered smart ideas. Following Neil's lead, he found his underwear and returned the blue fabric to his body. Neil opened the bedside table, rummaging through it for something and Rod figured it was as good a time as any to get fully dressed.

"Stay here with her" Neil ordered without the normal hostility that accompanied his authoritative tone. "I'm going to the bathroom."

The jeans Rod was about to reach for stayed on the tile floor of Rod and Rio's home as the animal dealer stalked off to use the restroom. The bathroom door shut and Rod sat on the bed, careful not to stir the beautiful woman laying on the comforter. He wanted to lay down with her but didn't think her husband would approve of another man in his spot.

Taking contentment with watching her, he forced down the desire he felt to reach out and touch her. The contours of her face caught the light nicely, casting shadow under her cheeks and lips. The temptation ate him and he lifted his hand, counting on Neil being in the bathroom for a little longer. As he reached for her he was startled as she moved her hand to her head, holding it as if she were suffering from dizziness.

The bathroom door opened and Neil came back to the room, scaring Rod who sat precariously on the edge of the mattress. Neil walked over carrying a small ash tray he'd taken from the bathroom and Rod waited to be kicked out for being on the bed without permission but his friend surprised him by ignoring the small detail. Neil scratched his neck with two fingers, looking at Rod and tilting his head at the bed.

"You can get comfortable if you want" Neil told him, sounding bored as he regarded Rod.

"Oh uh, I didn't want to intrude on your side of the bed...I can just sit here. "

"That's Rio's side, you laid her on mine."

Rod laid himself down on the bed very tentatively, not wanting to appear if he were to outright going to make himself at home. The situation was peculiar but permission to lay next to Rio was encouraging so he placed himself next to her, staring up at the ceiling. Neil shuffled over to the bedside table next to Rio and picked up a lighter that he fished around for before going to the restroom. Ashtray and lighter in hand, he reached in to his discarded red leather jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Taking the items, he placed them on the windowsill by what was technically his bedside and cracked open the window, letting in the warm summer breeze. He tapped the cigarette carton down on his palm and took one out, before setting the carton aside. Placing it between his lips he flicked open the metal lighter, igniting a small flame , and lit the end of it. The tobacco burned a bright orange color as the flame ate away at it, turning the cigarette to ash gradually while Neil puffed on it.

Rod's attention was drawn to his friend as he sucked down the smoke, exhaling it through his lips with an apathetic face. Neil flicked the cigarette ashes in to the tray, bringing the stick back to his mouth. His lips curled around the filter, taking in another breath. Along the arm he used to smoke with, a long black tribal vine was tattooed on his skin. The Design tapered off from his shoulder over to his pectoral.

The tattoo was something Rod did not know Neil had, and it fascinated him greatly. Needles scare Rod shitless and he couldn't even fathom the idea of having a tattoo drawn on him. The repetitive puncture of the ink gun made him nauseous, even in theory. The same feeling of uneasiness came over him when he spotted the silver sliver of jewelry pierced through Neil's left nipple.

Waving away ringlets of smoke, Neil spotted Rod staring. He didn't comment, just continued on smoking. A breeze blew in to the room and Rio turned over in to Rod, making herself comfortable on his chest. She planted her cheek on his chest, nuzzling the skin, and Rod stiffened as if he'd done something wrong. She draped her leg over his, pressing her still naked body against his side.

"Neil, I'm sorry- I didn't" Rod stuttered, looking at Neil.

"She's a cuddler" Neil stated as he gave the two a brief look, seeing his wife curled up on his friend. "She's a light weight, she might be a little drunk still. Probably thinks you're me. "

Rio cracked open her eyes, the corners watery with stray droplets. Her irises still looked glazed over and faintly hazy as she blinked to clear her vision. She hummed in approval of the warm, soft body she was rested on, leaning her lips up to kiss her husbands chin. The protrusion felt rounder and less angular than her husbands. She felt his abdomen, noting the unfamiliar sleek surface that was not her Neil's abs and she peered up at Rod with embarrassment.

Her mouth was open just a bit as her tipsy mind began formulating memory. Rod looked back at her, at a loss for words. He didn't want her to pull away from him but he knew she was going to. As she tried pushing herself away with her hands, she looked quickly to Neil with her eyes squinting in the light, feeling the same concern Rod had earlier regarding boundaries. Neil saw her scared expression and spoke to her from his place at the window, mindful of her light intoxication.

"It's okay, Baby." he assured her honestly, pressing his cigarette down in to the ashtray. "You don't need to move. You can cuddle him, lie back down."

Rio followed his order and laid back down on Rod, hand over her face to shield out the light until her eyes adjusted from her small passout. Neil sobered up sooner than his wife being he was far larger than she. Cigarette put out, he closed the window and shut the curtains. The room dimmed as the curtains covered the windows, leaving them in adequate lighting which bled through the semi opaque fabric.

Going to the bathroom to dispose of his ashes, Neil came back with a small bottle of aspirin. He shook out a capsule and leant over Rio, placing the small pill between her lips. She took it, swallowing it dry, and grimaced from what he assumed was the aftertaste. He sat next to her and pushed her closer to Rod, sitting on his side of the bed.

"Should I go so she can sleep or...?" Rod questioned Neil, not knowing what to do in the situation. "

"You're nervous, huh?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."

Neil's response to Rod's chatty, nervous ways was habitually a roll of the eyes or just flat out annoyance. But being the scenario was what it was, he found himself feeling bad. Not for what he'd done with him, but the anxiety that Rod was struggling with. The calm that came with an orgasm was one of the many enjoyments of partaking in sexual activity but Rod couldn't seem to wind down enough to enjoy it.

" Just lay back and relax, you're killing my buzz." Neil grunted at him. "For someone who just busted a nut, you're pretty damn tense."

A small hand rubbed back and forth over Rod's chest and he saw Rio opening her eyes again, her facial tension eased by the dimmed room.

"Are you alright? Do you want me get off you?" Rio worried, not knowing that wasn't what Rod wanted at all. "I shouldn't be on you like this, you must be so uncomfortable."

She removed herself from Rod and rolled over to her husband, climbing up in to his lap to cuddle him. The disappointment was almost heartbreaking as he watched Rio kiss him. For a moment Rod forgot she still wasn't his. Her lips spread apart for Neil as he kissed her back, his hands patting her rear as she pulled away.

"I'm dizzy" Rio complained. "I think we should eat now."

Rio didn't redress, opting to cover up with her evening robe while the two men put their clothes back on to eat. Rod redressed fully, excluding his socks and shoes, while Neil redressed fully except for his over shirt. Black muscle tee on with his jeans, he took the chair he had dragged out earlier and pulled it back to the table. Sitting in it, he waited as Rio set out plates and carried out the sashimi and rice. She placed a garnished platter of soysauce, wasabi and pickled ginger in the center of the table, distributed the chop sticks, and served the tea.

Ready to eat, they served themselves. Neil ate in silence, not caring to talk while eating. Rod would have been all for dinner conversation had he not still been nervous and unsure of how to act. Reaching to get more rice, he stilled his hand as it touched someone else's. Rio looked at him as she grabbed the serving spoon. Smiling softly, she scooped some more rice on his plate and then some on her own.

Neil collected the plates and brought them to the kitchen and his wife packed away the left overs. Rod sat at the table, panic really setting in as he was unsure what to do. He feared being rude by excusing himself for the night but felt awkward sitting around. When he again tried mustering the initiative to leave, Rio surprised him by retrieving a large pudding mold from the fridge.

"Dessert!" She announced as she brought it to the table, calling out to her husband after it was placed on the table. "Neil, could you bring some spoons and dessert cups? Oh, and a something to cut this please."

Neil brought what Rio asked for, minus and cup and spoon for himself.

"There's only two sets here, Neil" she noticed sadly. "Aren't you having any?"

"I don't care for sweets much, baby." He reminded her, sitting back down. "You know that."

"You eat chocolate" she insisted.

"I don't care for much else."

Rio pouted and let it go, accepting that Neil wasn't going to have any. She made the dessert as a surprise, before tending the farm, while Neil was at work. It was disappointing that he didn't want any of it and her face showed it. Rod obviously didn't hold any resentment for Neil not wanting something as simple and trivial as pudding, but he did not like the effect it had on Rio.

"I like pudding" Rod said even though he honestly didn't feel any particular way about pudding, it was a take or leave dessert to him. "I'll have some, thanks Rio."

She sliced two pieces of the pudding mold and placed them in the dessert cups. Rod took a bite right away, praising Rio for the what he considered to be a bland dessert. Her face lighting up was what he wanted though and he got it. She ate her own portion, feeling better. Neil knew Rod didn't really like pudding, he just tolerated it better than he did himself. He could appreciate the gesture though, knowing that someone eating the blasted treat would make her happy.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?" Rio held a spoonful out to him, close enough that he could lean down and take it if he wanted to.

Neil shook his head no, trying to convey his rejection gently. Nodding in understanding Rio took the bite for herself. As much as Neil did appreciate Rod's gesture, he couldn't help but start to feel irked at his friend's growing comfort with his wife. All that they did in the bedroom aside, there still needed to be a boundary.

Or a shorter leash.


End file.
